


La Petit Prince(ss)

by xichensowo



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxyred
Genre: College AU, College Student Junxi, F/F, Idiots in Love, Instalove(kinda), Librarian Xichen, Lin Fan is the typical best friend, Lin Fan probably figured it out first, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, its painfully obvious that its junxi but shhh, this is my first fic how do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xichensowo/pseuds/xichensowo
Summary: Someone keeps sending Xichen love letters, and she finally works up the courage to say "I love you" back.
Relationships: An Junxi/Peng Xichen
Kudos: 5





	La Petit Prince(ss)

There was another one today. 

It had become somewhat routine at this point, whenever Xichen would open the library in the morning, there would be a small love letter tucked in between the pages of one of the many books that could be found on its shelves. Today it was The Little Prince, she plucked out the letter from its pages and took some time to look over them. _‘Only with the heart can one see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye’_ it read. What kind of meaningful bullshit was that? Were they asking her to find them? Sighing Xichen returned the book properly to its shelf and looked over the letter.

It looked the same as all the previous ones, a neat blue envelope with a yellow colored letter inside. When she had received the first one Xichen thought it was a prank, but slowly she let herself be swept away by the sweet words. Did she feel as if it was stupid to yearn after some secret admirer that she wasn’t even sure existed? Yes. But she couldn’t help but start looking forward to these things, they started being the highlight of her boring college days. When studying got too exhausting, when she just felt so fed up with people, the blue colored envelopes that slowly started piling up gave her something to smile about.

After organizing some of the misplaced books, Xichen unlocked the library door and settled behind the front desk. Finally opening the letter, it read;

_Dear Xichen,_

_I picked The Little Prince today, I used to read this book as a child and I always thought it was kind of boring. But the more you read it, the more the meaning changes. In a sense, perhaps you are my rose and I am the Little Prince? Not like we’re living on an asteroid or anything but if we think about it the earth is just one giant hunk of rock._

_Ok that was really unromantic. I placed the letter where my favorite quote was, call me cheesy but I don’t really care. I know you take care to read the pages I put my letters in anyway, the saying is kind of what gave me the courage to write these to you in the first place. Only with the heart can one see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye. And as stupid as this sounds, I really, really love you Peng Xichen. Everything about you is a miracle to me, from the way you smile, to how sweet your laugh sounds, to how cute you look when you stare off into the distance thinking about who knows what. I just want to convey my heart to you, even if you’ll never see me, even if I’ll never work up the courage to show myself to you._

_Ah, this letter is getting a bit long but… I look forward to being with you again today._

_Sincerely,  
AJ_

Reading over the letter one last time Xichen smiled, her secret admirer never revealed anything about themselves which gave her no real clues to start with when it came to finding them. However, in one letter it was revealed that her secret admirer was in fact a girl, a girl with the initials A and J. Still not really enough to pinpoint a specific person, and even if she shaved down the list of possibilities to the regulars that come into the library it was still way too many people. Besides AJ had said in countless letters that she’ll probably never reveal her true identity to Xichen, so unless some miracle happened Xichen’s chances of finding her mystery girl were zero to none.

The door to the library creaked open making Xichen lift her head from the letter, quickly putting it back in its envelope and hiding it in between her notebook, with a small smile on her face she greeted the first entrant, An Junxi. She was always the first one inside, arriving and leaving only a few minutes after Xichen, to be honest she found her quite cute, and would have hoped to make a move on her had her heart not been set on someone she wasn’t even sure existed. “Good morning.” She smiled to which Junxi smiled back, making her heart flutter a bit, whoever would end up dating her would land a serious jackpot.

A few minutes later, a steady stream of early morning homework-doers came and the library was once again filled with the quiet business of college life.

——

“Did you get another one today?” Lin Fan, one of Xichen’s friends asked.

“Yeah, it was in The Little Prince this time.” She responded before taking the envelope out of her notebook. Xichen was heading to her afternoon shift at the library with Lin Fan in tow since she was roped into helping her out for extra credit.

“Huh, that’s quite a jump from Romeo and Juliet.” She commented making Xichen blush, the letter she had found in Romeo and Juliet was quite intimate and much more romantic than what she was used to getting. She remembered laying on her bed the night she received it squealing due to the fact that she had never thought someone would actually think of her that way, and of course upon telling Lin Fan she became determined to find Xichen’s secret admirer to no avail. “You know, what if you stuck a letter in The Little Prince today? I mean, I know you find them in different books each day but it might be worth a shot.”

Now that was an idea Xichen had never considered, with the randomness of AJ’s letters she was worried her reply would fall into the wrong hands. But what if AJ did end up finding them? What would she even say to her in the first place? “But what if some random person gets it?”

“Well if you address it to AJ they’re bound to know it’s not them!” Lin Fan exclaimed, “Besides as cute as this whole secret admirer thing is, don’t you want to meet her? I’m pretty sure you love her as much as she claims to love you at this point.”

Xichen paused in front of the entrance of the library, what did she have to lose at this point? But did she even stand to gain anything? “Even if I ask her to come talk to me personally she might just ignore it, or worse, stop sending me letters entirely…”

“Don’t you want to? I mean, it’s like what her letter said, ‘Only with the heart can one see rightly’. So maybe you should just follow your heart on this one. Hell you don’t even have to ask her to meet, just let her know her feelings are reciprocated or some–”

“Uh, excuse me.” A voice behind them mumbled. Turning around Xichen saw Junxi standing there awkwardly until she finally got the hint, blushing and mumbling an apology, letting her pass through. Junxi paused a bit before entering the library, then gently brushing her hand against Xichen’s and giving her a small, somewhat hopeful look.

“Weird…” Xichen mumbled as she watched Junxi walk inside before turning to Lin Fan who seemed to be deep in thought, “You ok Fanfan?”

“Ah, yeah!” She said somewhat seriously before turning to Xichen, “So are you gonna write a reply? You’re gonna be here until closing anyway so why not pass the time.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll try”

_Dear AJ,_

_I’m sorry it took so long to actually gain the courage to write back to you. I mean, someone completely random could be reading this instead and if it does turn out that way, I’m sorry. But AJ if you’re reading this, I just want to thank you for everything, I mean… It’s the first time someone has really gone out of their way to make me feel loved, and I really want to love you back. In fact, I already do. You might think it’s crazy even if I don’t really know what you look like. But I love you, and I hope you don’t think that your love for me is unrequited, because it’s really the complete opposite._

_I know you might not want to reveal yourself to me right now, but I’ll wait. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be patient._

_Xichen_

Xichen stared at her letter for a few minutes, was she really going to do this? What if AJ didn’t even receive it in the end, what if her efforts were all in vain for someone who doesn’t even exist?

No. She was going to do this, whatever happens will happen, but she’s going to make sure that AJ would receive at least some kind of signal. Walking up to the shelf where The Little Prince was she took a deep breath. This wasn’t something to be nervous about right? Almost all of the students have left at this point so no one would even see her do it. If her letter was still there the next morning then so be it, all Xichen wanted was to convey her love.

Slipping her letter in between the pages of the book, she left and went to pack up her stuff, hoping for some miracle tomorrow morning.

——

The next morning Xichen rushed into the library and immediately checked on The Little Prince, flipping frantically through the pages of the book, she sighed in relief to see that her letter was in fact gone. But did it go to the person she wanted it to? The plan wasn’t exactly fool proof, Lin Fan had come up with it after all, but deep down she hoped that maybe AJ had received it.

Approaching her desk Xichen saw the token blue envelope laying on top of it, it wasn’t concealed inside any book this time… Immediately she opened the letter and couldn’t help but smile;

_I love you too, I promise I won’t make you wait anymore._

_Junxi_

Wait this meant…

The door to the library opened once again and there she stood. AJ or An Junxi. Why hadn’t she thought of that first? Well, then again she had always thought that girls like Junxi were way out of her league, but seeing her stand almost sheepishly in front of her, it all made sense. The fact that she always arrived and left later than Xichen, that moment in front of the doorway yesterday. Maybe fate had somehow built it up to all lead to this. Mustering up her courage Xichen asked, “You’re the one, right?”

Chuckling softly Junxi approached her, “What? Your Little Prince?” She then shook her head softly before grabbing Xichen’s hand, holding it tenderly in hers. “Sorry I was a fucking coward. I just didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“Well you’re talking to me now.” Xichen giggled before stepping closer to Junxi, “I love you.” She smiled sweetly before gently pressing her lips against Junxi’s.

Moving her hand to cup Xichen’s cheek, Junxi pulled away slightly flushed. “God that felt so much better than what I could have ever imagined.” Laughing a bit she continued, “Sorry I’m not that poetic in reality. My writing sounds much better than my actual conversations.”

“An ‘I love you too’ would have been an acceptable answer.” Xichen laughed as she brought Junxi in for another kiss.

The morning bell rang causing the two of them to pull apart, resting her forehead against Xichen’s, Junxi finally said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa it's my first time writing on ao3 so this is kinda new to me, i really just skipped the relationship build up and went right for the confession cause the idea came and never left. anyway junchen is superior and stan fanxyred <3
> 
> i might make a prequel one day if the idea ever comes to me


End file.
